Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. Appearance Aphrodite has long, flowing blonde hair that hangs loosely down her back, blue eyes, and pink lips. Her outfit consists of a pink bow in her hair, a gold necklace, a white scarf, a pink top, a long pink skirt, and pink sandals. History Aphrodite emerged from the sea foam in a large scallop shell. Afterwards, she was accepted as one of the gods of Olympus. Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, the god of metalworking and fire. However, due to his less-than-appealing appearance, she often had affairs with other men, the most prominent of which is Ares, the god of war. This particular affair resulted in the birth of Eros, the mischievous god of love. Paraphernalia * The Golden Apples * Magic Belt * Love Potion Powers & Abilities As a daughter of Ouranos, Aphrodite is an extremely powerful goddess who surpassed many others, especially since - in her own words - "love can bring even the gods to their knees". Even Percy once acknowledged that Aphrodite's powers scared him more than Ares's. * Amokinesis: As the Goddess of Love, she has divine authority and absolute control over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known deities who have at least partial immunity to this are the three Virgin Goddesses: Hestia, Athena, and Artemis. ** Love Blasts: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite, when infuriated, can generate explosions of beautiful pink love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly blast the ceiling of her palace to rubble. ** Love inducement: Aphrodite could cause other beings to fall in love with one another. ** Love Magic: * Chlorokinesis (limited): In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it is mentioned that magnificent flowers would blossom wherever she walked. She would later transform the body of her beloved Adonis into blood-red roses and anemones. In The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite strew numerous rose petals into the Giantess's eyes while calling encouragement to her daughter. * Aerokinesis (limited): In The Blood of Olympus, while helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite floated around them on a small white cloud. * Beauty and Omnipotent Allure: As the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite could change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she is in the presence of. As mentioned in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, her son Eros has inherited this ability of hers. Aphrodite is so breathtakingly beautiful that Percy's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds after first seeing her in The Titan's Curse. In The Lost Hero, her daughter Piper described Aphrodite as "elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup." Hence, in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Aphrodite is the one to grant Pandora irresistible feminine beauty and charm. ** Beauty-Related Curses: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite cursed the women of Lemnos with a stench so terrible that none of the men could stand to be within 50 feet of them. ** Beauty Embodiement: Aphrodite's beauty was spellbinding, such that even Kratos could not bring himself to attack her. ** Beauty Inducement: She could also cause others to become beautiful. * Charmspeak: Aphrodite's voice has a mesmerising effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. It was revealed that her Charmspeak is far more powerful than that of her daughter, Piper. * Omnilingualism: Aphrodite, as an Olympian Goddess, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. ** French: As revealed in The Lost Hero, Aphrodite has perfect fluency and understanding of French, as it is a language of love. * Infallible Visual Acuity: Aphrodite possessed a level of microscopic-vision, as demonstrated in The Titan's Curse''by her being able to see flaws in her makeup that Percy could not. * '''Personification of Desire:' As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, and hence has full authority over provinces such as craving of the attainable, physical appetite, emotional need, envious desire, and even satisfaction (as it is an extension of the attainment of one's desire). * Reality-Warping: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Aphrodite was able to make Pygmalion's beautiful ivory statue come to life, demonstrating that she could manipulate reality itself to a considerable extent. In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Aphrodite further demonstrated this ability by conjuring up a rosewood box for Psyche out of thin air, and later creating several optical illusions of people in need, which, however, failed to distract Psyche. * Control of Animals: Aphrodite appeared to have a high level of control over animals, particularly the dove, which is sacred to her. In The Blood of Olympus, she made doves rise up from nowhere and flutter into Periboia's face whenever the Giantess tried to strike. * Astral Projection: She was able to communicate with anyone. * Immortality: Aphrodite is an immortal, as she cannot die through natural causes or weapons that can easily kill a mortal. * Magical Abilities: * Power Bestowel: * Shapeshifting: * Telepathy: Aphrodite was able to perceive anyone's mind. * Superhuman Strength: * Flight: * Metamorphosis: * Materialization: